


Charlie's Christmas Lingerie

by Contesa_lui_Alucard



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erections, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesa_lui_Alucard/pseuds/Contesa_lui_Alucard
Summary: Charlie loves the way you look in lingerie, so this Christmas you decide to return the favor.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Charlie's Christmas Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This was written to fulfill a request I received. I hope you enjoy!

After a long morning of watching Henry open his numerous presents, the last gift had been exchanged, breakfast had been eaten, and Henry was promptly picked up by Nicole, whisked away to spend the latter half of Christmas Day with her family, leaving you and Charlie alone.

Charlie, engrossed in the “Basics of Songwriting” book you had gifted him, barely bats an eyelash when you plop down beside him on the couch, the box tucked behind your back going completely unnoticed. It isn’t until he feels your eyes on him for a good minute that he finally tears his gaze from the pages to look at you, eyebrow raised in question, “Yes, Kitten?”

You give him a coy smile, sitting up a little straighter as you nervously thumb the ribbon hanging from the hidden package, “I have one more gift for you, Charlie.”  
“Is that so?” Charlie asks curiously, attempting to peer over your shoulder, but before he can sneak a glance, you pull the package out from behind you, presenting it to him.

“Merry Christmas, Mister Barber,” you drawl with a wink.

Curious eyes flit from your face to the offered item, the songwriting book discarded beside him in favor of taking the box from you. It’s wrapped in shiny black paper, tied up with a red velvet ribbon, and just as you knew he would, Charlie takes a moment to admire the presentation. His eyes slide to yours once more, and with a smirk he mumbles, “You shouldn’t have.”

Your coy smile spreads into a grin, he has no idea how true that sentiment is about to prove to be.

Charlie rips into the wrapping with an enthusiasm to match Henry’s, tearing the pretty paper to shreds, until all that sits in his lap is a white cardboard box. He tugs off the lid, exposing the red tissue paper that covers the gift, brushing it aside to reveal his prize.

Charlie’s brows knit in confusion, eyes darting to you before they fall back to the contents of the box. With measured movements he reaches inside, slowly pulling the contents out.

Held out and level with his face, Charlie studies the contraption of black nylon and metal rings, and it’s as if you can hear the wheels turning in his mind as he puzzles out what it is. He turns to you in his confusion, but the shit-eating grin he is met with seems to clue him in to the purpose of your gift, “Is this… for me?”

You nod excitedly, “I know how much you love lingerie Charlie, but I thought it was about time you received some of your own. Would you like me to explain how it goes on?”

To say that Charlie looks skeptical would be an understatement, he looks downright disturbed, but your Charlie is never one to back down from a challenge, so with his lips pressed firmly together he offers a swift nod.

You take the contraption from his grip and hold it out in front of you, spreading it out with your fingers, “These straps go around your arms, and cross above and below those lovely pecs of yours, sort of framing them. Then from this center ring where those straps meet, this long strap goes alllll the way down to your cock, which we slip through this metal ring. See?” You turn towards him, holding the ‘garment’ up to his chest, miming how it’ll look were it on him.

Charlie’s eyes barely flicker down to take in your demonstration, his attention instead focused almost entirely on you. From the minute you began to explain, his gaze has been intense yet inscrutable, and even now that you have finished he barely flinches, the flexing muscles in his jaw his only discernable movement.

“Well?” You question excitedly, “I thought maybe if you wore that, that I could wear that leather body harness you got me for my birthday over the black lacey set from Frederick’s of Hollywood you got me last Christmas, you know, the Coco-Lee one? Because I love wearing lingerie for you, of course, but maybe it would be fun if we both wore lingerie for once.”

Charlie still hasn’t moved, and you begin to worry about his reaction, or lack thereof. Your expression falls, and you jump to apologize, not wanting to spend another Christmas Day having your orgasms withheld for the next 16 hours, “You don’t like it, I’m sorry, I didn’t—I didn’t mean to upset you,” you babble as you gather the nylon straps into your hands, stuffing them into a ball, dropping your eyes from his face, “this was just a dumb idea, it was stupid, forget about it, please, I’ll—“ but the touch of Charlie’s large hand enveloping both of yours stops you mid-sentence, eyes immediately jumping to meet his, and shocked at what they find.

Charlie is smirking at you.

“Is this what you want, Kitten?” He asks softly but firmly, giving your hands a squeeze.

You draw in a deep breath and bite your lip, nodding your head in ascent.

But Charlie shakes his head, expression turning disapproving, “Use your words, Kitten.”

“Yes,” you breathe, struggling to catch your breath, so excited at the prospect that Charlie will let you do this, “Yes,” you repeat with a little more confidence, determined to make Charlie proud, “this is what I want.”

Charlie nods before carefully taking your chin in between his fingers, pulling you into a sensual kiss. You melt into his lips, dazed when he finally pulls away, “Then go get ready for me, Kitten,” he commands with a flick of his head, then taking the nylon straps from your grip he mumbles, “and leave this infernal contraption with me.”  
You bite back the giggle that threatens to spill from your lips, instead hustling into your bedroom without a second glance to disrobe and pull on your chosen garments. It takes several minutes to get the harness on perfectly, but you manage, and with time to spare. Several more minutes pass, leaving you propped up on your knees atop the bed as you wait for Charlie.

“Are you ready for me, Kitten?” Charlie calls from the living room.

“Yes, Charlie!” you chirp, wiggling in place with excitement.

Charlie’s heavy footsteps approach, but stop just short of the door, “Put on your blindfold, Kitten,” Charlie instructs from just outside the room, and you jump to comply, “Yes, Charlie,” as you scramble to extricate it from your drawer of accessories. You resume your perch on the bed and slide on the eye mask, “I’m ready, Charlie,” you chime. The heavy footfalls enter the room, stopping just in front of the bed, “You look delicious, Kitten,” Charlie hums.

“Thank you, Charlie,” you beam, already feeling the lace of your panties begin to dampen.

“Are you ready to see me in your present, Kitten?” Charlie husks, and you nod eagerly in response, “Yes, Charlie, I am.”

“Then take off your blindfold, Kitten.”

You pull the silk from your face, revealing a sight that leaves you soaking the bedspread.

Charlie’s plump pectorals sit perfectly framed by the black nylon straps that strain to contain them, pillowy and wonderfully displayed. Your eyes trace from the ‘o’ ring where all of the straps meet, down the longest strap, to the ‘o’ ring that sits snuggly around the base of Charlie’s rapidly filling cock. Your jaw drops open as your gaze traces and retraces the black straps.

“Ohh,” is all you manage to vocalize, high and needy, so wet for your delicious man.

“Well, Kitten?” Charlie asks, bringing your gaze back up to his molten eyes. His expression is ravenous and pleased, the effect this has had on you, on both of you, is obvious.

You swallow harshly, shifting on your knees, wanting desperately to grab him by those soft raven locks and pull him to your lips, “Merry Christmas, Charlie.”


End file.
